First Week of Hell
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Fuzz Ball has been saved and is now trying to get used to the town and his new room-mate! Which is both hard. *accepting ocs and in anthro*
1. Chapter 1- Monday

**My grandmother suddenly died, I'm trying to cheer myself with writing…**

…

Fuzz Ball remembered when the cat pulled him out of the tube. The cage he had been locked in so long, freed from a never ending pain. This meant he was her slave, but she was mad at the name, 'master'.

Which was odd for Fuzz Ball, the 299 years he had been on this earth he'd never met someone who didn't like to be someone else's master. But he found himself gazing at the blank white wall in the darken room. The room was nice, calm, and quite. He slowly covered his shoulder up and let out a small hum. He wasn't used to having a soft bed, warm covers, and cool pillows.

Then, the door opened. Fuzz Ball frowned softly, he was so happy with the bed. But he found Annie slowly walking over. She bent down on two of her knees and shock Fuzz Ball softly. "F-Fuzz Ball?"

"Yes, master?" Fuzz Ball groaned, sitting up. Ready for any work he had. But only found Annie holding pink covers and a small bunny doll.

"Can I please sleep with you?" Annie pleaded in a weak tone, making Fuzz Ball jumped back.

"W-what, master?!"

"I had a nightmare; can I sleep in the bed with you for the night? Please?" Annie asked. Fuzz Ball nodded. Annie got in the other side of the bed and fell asleep fast. Making Fuzz Ball wonder how living with her going to be like.

…

"Fuzz Ball! Breakfast!" Annie called from downstairs. Fuzz Ball rubbed his bright baby blue eyes and sighed. His first time sleeping on a reasonable bed and he was kept being woken up. He walked down stairs and looked around for the kitchen.

When he found he just knew he would have to make the breakfast and do all the work. But he was shocked. Annie had made eggs and meatless bacon. "Sorry to ask. But could you get the plates?"

"N-no trouble, master." Fuzz Ball said, dumbstruck as he walked over to the white, grass plates. He put one by one chair and the other by another chair. The wooden table had only enough room for two plates.

"Okay, I let you get away with that last night. But don't call me master!" Annie yelled as she turned and put the eggs and bacon on the plate in front of Fuzz Ball.

"Thank you, m- An- what's your name?" Fuzz Ball asked meekly. Annie sighed.

"My name is Annie." Annie looked over the other cat, dirty dark blue fur with purple highlights with ribbed, old, and faded out clothing that was falling off him.

"We're going to have to buy you some clothes, dude." Annie said, rubbing her head.

"N-no! Its fine! Master Annie! R-really!" Fuzz Ball blushed. Annie facepalmed herself.

"Just call me master…It sounds less scary…" Annie sighed. Fuzz Ball nodded, looking over at her. He saw she had brown fur, dark brown hair going to her hips, and light brown eyes. Wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt with a gray blue skirt that goes to her knees.

Fuzz Ball was confusion at her actions, letting him choose if she could sleep with him, breakfast, and now new clothes? Fuzz Ball shook his head, she must not understand the rules of having a slave.

He took a nibble on his egg and frowned. Burned…

…

Annie put on her brown boots and turned to Fuzz Ball. "Do you have any shoes?"

"No, master."

"Why?"

"I don't like shoes…" Fuzz Ball said in a soft tone looking down. Annie shrugged and looked out her window.

"We don't need jackets." She smiled and grabbed her car keys. She brought him to the car and started the car. Fuzz Ball never gone in a car before, he knew of them but wasn't allowed to ride in them with his other masters.

Whoever gets him out, keeps him, and does anything they want to him. Fuzz Ball shook his head and tried to smile. Annie started to drive downtown.

…

The sunny air felt like haven to Fuzz Ball, who had been underground for years upon years. Annie jerked him a large mall. Fuzz Ball looked around meekly as Annie looked him over once again. "Maybe you have bathed before coming."

Fuzz Ball's furry face turned dark red. "S-sorry master…!"

"It's fine." Annie smiled. "So...To the clothes store!"

…

Annie sat down in a chair as Fuzz Ball looked through the clothes. Then, Fuzz Ball pulled out a small black belly shirt and walked over to Annie. "Please, master?"

"U-um…" Annie said, blushing herself as others looked over at the two. "As long as you don't scream master again…"

"Thank you!" Fuzz Ball squeaked. Running in the small room Annie told him to go in to when he found something. Fuzz Ball walked out wearing the black belly shirt. More people looked at him. '_**Never thought we would find someone **__**less**__** modest then you…'**_

'_I – Wait what?!'_

"Master? Could I have this too?" Fuzz Ball asked as he pulled out a small jeans shorts.

"Okay…"

…

Annie was happy to see Fuzz Ball smiling. She walked up to the cashier, a blue moose with two lazy eyes and yellow antlers one up and another down, he was wearing a pink shirt with black pants with a pink hat with the store's name on it. "Hey Lumpy!" Annie smiled.

"Hi Annie!" He waved dumbly. Fuzz Ball looked over to see a young red beaver with only a green backpack. Fuzz Ball bent down on one knee and waved.

"Hello." He smiled, the red beaver giggled and waved.

"Hello!"

"What's your name?" Fuzz Ball asked.

"Tomato." He pointed at himself and chuckled.

"I'm Fuzz Ball." Fuzz Ball smiled as he put his paw out to be shack. Tomato, not knowing what he meant, hi-fived him.

"So, that's all you buyin'?" Lumpy asked. Annie nodded. Lumpy clicked a button as Annie pulled out a few dollars. It kinda sounded like a gun shot. Annie chuckled terrified for a moment before she grabbed her stomach.

"You know, that kinda sounds like-" Before she could finish, Cuddles screamed from across the room. The four turned and saw Flippy, with his eyes demonic and golden. He grabbed the Mole's stick and stabbed Cuddles' eye with it. He jerked deep in, making Cuddles scream and gag. Blood flooding from his eyes as Fliqpy swing the stick and Cuddles at the Mole.

He hit hard enough to the Mole fly out the two story window. Giggles squeaked teary eyed as Fliqpy stabbed her in the stomach. Giggles held on it, trying to stop the rest of her going through it, but she body fell almost to the grinning lime green's bear's paws. Her insides barely in her body as she gagged and spit up blood. Fliqpy swing the stick as her body rolled to Annie's feet. Fuzz Ball's irises were shaking and small. "M-master…"

Annie's eyes faded into a chrisom as she bent down on to knees to the heavy breathing girl. The now red glowing eyes looked over her and the blood. She put her paw down on Giggles' forehead gently and softly moved the hair from her sweating and bleeding face. "You might life…"

Fuzz Ball felt tears in his eyes. Tomato was in his fidgeted father's arms. AnUie grinned manically before pulling out a razor and slowly pulling off her skin. Giggles screamed and tried to fight back, but she was weak. Too weak to even move.

"Master stop!" Fuzz Ball cried. AnUie pulled off her leg's skin and watched her die. Until Fliqpy had killed everyone at that side of the store. Cuddles dead body laid on the bloody floor, the whole side of his face cut and widen to show brain and skull. Handy was lying by Petunia's body, both holding paws. Handy had the clothes rack slammed into his body, his insides and bones out on the floor. Petunia's had her arm down her throat.

Flaky was stabbed to death by her own quills. AnUie looked up at him, he ran at her. She tried to stand up but before she could even get her razor out he had his bowie knife filly in her gut. She spit up blood as he jerked his knife out. She fell to her knees and on her sides. Where Fliqpy stabbed her once again in the chest.

She made one more gagging sound before her eyes dulled and her body became lifeless. "O-oh…M-master…" Fuzz Ball whimpered his eyes glassily by all the death in the room. Fliqpy jumped at Lumpy, Lumpy put the small door of the counter. Fliqpy hit his head on the door, his eyes going back to bright green.

He groaned and looked around, he screamed looking at the blood and gore. He became to pant as he saw the death. Lumpy grabbed Fuzz Ball's wrist, and ran out before he flipped out again. Tomato was crying in his car seat as Lumpy drove. Fuzz Ball sat in the back. He couldn't believe it.

His first day having, almost, good master, and she died. Fuzz Ball shook his head and still looked down. When the car stopped Fuzz Ball opened his door and closed it. Fuzz Ball walked in and turned on the lights. The air outside dark and grim. Fuzz Ball walked in the small room that was given to him and flopped down.

He would think out a plan in the morning.

…

**Yup, she died, didn't even put up that good of a fight. But hey, won't Fuzz Ball be shocked when Annie wakes him up the next morning? XD Anyways, yes, I'm kinda accepting ocs!**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Species: **

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Bio:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Friends: **

**Enemies: **

**Love Interest: **

**How They Meet Fuzz Ball:**

**Other: **


	2. Chapter 2- Tuesday

**Hey guys…I lost all feeling of wanting to write when my grandmother was buried. But I'm trying! So to everyone who send in OCs, thanks. It was helpful!**

**…**

Fuzz Ball awoke to being shook by the brown cat, he turned his head to her and screamed, in a Psycho moment, he slapped her and ran to the door, but AnUie jumped on top of him. He squeaked, she didn't hurt him at all. In fact she was not heavy, she was the size of a short thirteen year old.

Now scared him, was the knife at his neck. "P-please d-don't hurt me, master!" He pleaded, tears in his eyes as he let out a small sob.

She growled, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"B-but t-t..That girl!"

"That's different. You're my slave, I owned you, why break something that's mine?"

Fuzz Ball wiped his eyes as she got off him. "H-how are you alive?"

"Well…This town is weird. We die all the time and just come back." AnUie shrugged. Fuzz Ball nodded.

"T-then…Why is your voice different? Your eyes…Everything?"

"Huh? Oh, Annie and I have split personalities." She explained, "and I needed to wake you up because I gotta go to work and I don't wanna leave you home alone, I don't know how you'll act. So your comin' with me."

"Y-yes master." He said, his tone meek and weak. She threw her razor near his head, it was stuck in the dry wall, his mind now numb.

"Don't fucking call me that!" She warned.

"Y-yes ma'am! P-please don't k-kill me!"

…

Fuzz Ball walked into the Burger King with his head down. "Now," AnUie started, "if anyone asks, you're my new roommate, and the only reason you're here with me is because I'm your only ride. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Fuzz Ball nodded, AnUie pointed at a table at the end of the building.

"Stay there until I'm off work." She commanded, Fuzz Ball nodded and walked over, sitting down and watching others coming in.

Suddenly, a wolf walked over, he was gray fur with a black spot on the end of her tail, she wore a red and purple bandana on her head along with a voodoo bead necklace, and a red and black sundress with one red con vers and one black converse, and she had pink eyes. Fuzz Ball smiled meekly at him. "Hi, I'm Voodoo, you must be new, who are you?"

"I'm Fuzz Ball…It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled, blushing madly as her. She smiled and started to talk to him more until her date, Splendont, walked over with a bag of food filled in it.

She hugged him and waved at Fuzz Ball. "Goodbye, Fuzz Ball!"

"Goodbye, ma'am." Fuzz Ball waved back and looked out the window. Until another animal walked over. This one was a black and white panda with a short sleeved shirt; it was green, gray blue shorts that go to his knees, and a red scarf, the red was vivid.

"Hello there, you seem lonely, do you want me to sit with you?"

"That would be lovely, my…Roommate is my only ride so I'm waiting for her to get off work." He lied, but smiled sweetly at the panda.

"Oh, I see, when does she get off?" The panda asked.

"I do not know, she did not tell me."

"Ah, I see, what's your name?" The panda asked. Fuzz Ball blushed more.

"M-my name is Fuzz B-Ball…W-what is yours?"

"Mine's Tommy, and Fuzz Ball's a cute name, may I call you, Fuzzy?"

Fuzz Ball's face warmed to a point it could burn someone. "U-um…S-sure…"

The two talked, laughed, and even flirted for awhile before Annie had her lunch break. Fuzz Ball gave her, his seat as she ate her home made lunch.

Tommy frowned before saying, "If you want, Fuzzy, we could go on a walk to the park while she eats."

Fuzz Ball turned to his master, "Is this okay with you?" The sloppy eating woman nodded. The two left paw in paw as they walked down the park, it was a gorgeous day and everyone had gone to the park once.

Just then, a pink chipmunk wearing a gray flight uniform vest and a GPS watch, he was as tall as the blue moose Fuzz Ball met a day ago. Walked by and welcomed Fuzz Ball.

"H-hello…" Fuzz Ball waved, the chipmunk smiled and put his paw out. Fuzz Ball took it and shook it shyly. Fuzz Ball learned his name was Mark, he was taking a walk, and he was happy to meet the cat.

Mark waved once more and left, Fuzz Ball smiled and walked on, Tommy still holding his paw. "He was nice."

Tommy nodded and smiled. "Yes, he's very sweet."

Fuzz Ball giggled, then, he ran into a gray fur with a black tail and short black mohawk, he has one green eye and one red eye, he wears a red and black plaid shirt, camo pants and brown work boots. Fuzz Ball jumped to his feet and helped Boony up.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Is anything hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine, are ya hurt?"

"No, I'm alright." Fuzz Ball smiled, then saw he had two other people walking with him, a purple beaver with buck teeth, and freckles. He walked up to Fuzz Ball. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fuzz Ball."

"That's a funny name, I'm Toothy." Toothy smiled and pointed at himself, Fuzz Ball cocked his head to the side. How was his name weird?

"And I'm Fang." Said a black fur wolf, with a gray tail and hair down to her hips, she has purple eyes, she wears a purple hoodie with the hood down, black skinny jeans and white converse. Fuzz Ball shook her paw and talked to her a while, he found her cute. But he already had his eyes on someone else.

After the walk, they walked back to Annie's work place and sat down. Tommy to talk about his old life everyone started to scream, Tommy turned and saw Annie turned the fire to high and flews were busting out.

Tommy's gray eyes dulled and harden as he jumped up, and grabbed his wooden stick with the sharp rock tied to the tip of it. Tommy ran at Fang, who was with Toothy, and stabbed her in the chest from behind, she spit up blood and fell over, Toothy started to cry and beg for his life as Tommy gouge his eyes out with the sharp rock.

Then pulled out the rope like gore holding the eye to the socket and choked Toothy with it, Toothy's face turned blue as his life faded from his body. His body stopped moving as his eyes dulled like a dead fish.

Tommy put the eyeball on the table and saw only Mad, and a few co workers were left, from what he saw.

Everyone else ran out. Tommy ran at Mad, Mad pulled out his knife, but Tommy's stick was longer and stabbed him before Mad was close enough to even cut him.

The co workers were trying to hind, one hid by the oven, big mistake, Tommy grabbed him and turned the oven on high. "P-please no!" They sobbed as Tommy shoved their whole body on the oven, they burned to death.

Tommy saw only two more, Tommy grabbed the one teenage female monkey and threw her in the frying oils. Their skin fried off as their body was cooked on the inside out. Tommy turned to the last one, he just stabbed them in the head.

Then he saw Fuzz Ball, Tommy was almost out of the PTSD break down. He grinned and walked over to Fuzz Ball, Fuzz Ball was pressed up to the well sobbing into his knees. Tommy walked over and stood over him.

"P-please don't hurt me! P…Please!"

Tommy bent down on two knees. He held the sharp weapon up to his neck.

Fuzz Ball closed his eyes, tears still flooding out, Fuzz Ball opened his eyes to see his master, walking up to them. He looked up at her hopelessly as Tommy readied his weapon to stab Fuzz Ball in the throat. Fuzz Ball sobbed as AnUie slammed her bat at his head, he fell to his side.

She swag the bat down again and again until he was nothing more then bloody mess of meat. Fuzz Ball was shivering and sobbing as AnUie helped him to his feet. "I-I don't want to live here no m-more."

"I don't neither, but one day you'll understand." AnUie said, the small teenage female held his paw and walked him back to the house.


End file.
